<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EL MONSTRUO BAJO SU CAMA by HimitsuAkira0412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283726">EL MONSTRUO BAJO SU CAMA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412'>HimitsuAkira0412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misma historia, dos versiones [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, M/M, Monsters, Night Terrors, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no todos los demonios son malos.<br/>Kagami sabe que las cosas que se esconden tras las sombras, en la oscuridad más negra, no necesariamente tienen que ser inhumanos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misma historia, dos versiones [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EL MONSTRUO BAJO SU CAMA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami tenía frio, una fina manta le cubría; que de hecho sería un halago llamarle así. Estaba recostado a solas en su habitación, fue la primera vez que escucho la voz, profunda y crepitante; poderosa, que provenía de abajo de la cama.<br/><br/></p><p>−Oye− dijo la voz.<br/><br/></p><p>Intentaba convencerse de que aquello era producto de su imaginación, ¿Por qué no podría serlo? Estaba bien si lo era ¿No? Esa voz bajo la cama no podía hacerle daño. Los monstruos de verdad no viven ahí.<br/><br/></p><p>−Oye, muchacho− repitió la voz.<br/><br/></p><p>Kagami junta las rodillas contra el pecho y pone la cabeza bajo el cobertor del que se había hecho en un intento por lograr que aquella voz que gritaba, se callara. Una gélida ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana abierta y movió las persianas. La suave luz de la luna le cubre como un manto que le susurra que estará bien.</p><p>Que la oscuridad que es su enemiga se ha ido.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Bajo la cama algo se mueve. Él le asusta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo se arrastra. Él le hace estremecer de dolor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo araña. Le duele en el alma.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Entonces su mente le recuerda.<br/><br/></p><p>−¿Quién eres?− le dice con la voz más baja posible −¿Eres mi amigo?−<br/><br/></p><p>−Soy el monstruo bajo tu cama− espetó con molestia la voz.<br/><br/></p><p>−¿Entonces, eres real?−<br/><br/></p><p>−¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?− respondió el monstruo. −Por supuesto que soy real, idiota−<br/><br/></p><p>−¿Y tienes algún nombre?−<br/><br/></p><p>−¿Por qué demonios no me tienes miedo, joder? Y claro que tengo un nombre−<br/><br/></p><p>−Ah... ¿Y cuál es?−<br/><br/></p><p>−Aomine Daiki−<br/><br/></p><p>−Daiki...−<br/><br/></p><p>−Sí− dijo el monstruo, escuchando una suave risa, cantarina como una brisa primaveral. − ¿Hay algún maldito problema con eso?−<br/><br/></p><p>−No. Es decir, no lo sé− le respondió −La verdad, no es un nombre muy monstruoso que digamos−<br/><br/></p><p>Por primera vez en muchas noches Kagami medio duerme con una sonrisa en el rostro, por primera vez Kagami siente tranquilidad puesto que el monstruo bajo su cama velara sus sueños, acariciara sus cabellos, le hablara al oído y no sentirá dolor por ello. Le cuenta de los castillos de pelusas que conforman sus dominios, de los dulces que son las sombras si te rindes a ellas, de lo esponjosos que son los conejos grises que saltan entre el polvo del olvido.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Entonces Kagami lo siente, algo que huele a dulce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kagami tiembla de nuevo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Escucha algo que ruge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tumbado en la cama, Kagami no grita. No debe de hacerlo.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>La puerta se abrió, y escucha unos pasos suaves que venían directo hacia el hecho un ovillo en la cama. No se atrevió a sacar la cabeza del cobertor. Los pasos se detuvieron y puede escuchar una respiración bastante pesada muy cerca suyo. Cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo.</p><p>Aquel cálido escudo que le ofrecía el cobertor desapareció poco a poco, dejando un millar de escalofríos reptar por su piel cuando él lo quita de encima.<br/><br/></p><p>−Así que aquí... estas... aquí estas... estas. Ven con papá−<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Kagami abraza sus rodillas y se prepara para lo peor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kagami no llama por ayuda, no puede.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kagami se agita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El monstruo se mueve a su lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El monstruo </em>
  <em>sisea</em>
  <em> cerca de su oído.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo oye y jalando el cobertor se tapa hasta arriba, pero su fortaleza no lo defiende.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kagami es un niño bueno y lo sabe. Su mami lo ama pero ya no está.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los moretones de sus brazos y piernas son el resultado de la perdida, del sacrificio.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kagami cierra los ojos aun con más fuerza, ve estrellas tras sus parpados e imagina que viaja por ellas.</p><p>Entonces un grito terrible se esparce velozmente por el aire frío de la noche, despertando la quietud de esta, después el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. Abre los ojos y es deslumbrado por el brillo de la Luna, la luz le sonríe.</p><p>Entonces Kagami se levanta de la cama, lluvia tibia en su rostro bajo las estrellas del firmamento, hielo helado bajo sus pies desnudos. Baila dulcemente por la inocencia perdida mientras levanta los brazos al cielo, sonríe y baila, baila.</p><p>El monstruo bajo su cama le sonríe con una mueca siniestra, oscura, su piel brilla cual diamante, su cabello azul como el mar en la oscuridad. Le alza una mano en cortesía, hace una reverencia mientras muestra sus manos sangrantes, Kagami ve con fascinación como el monstruo bajo su cama amenaza, danza, destruye, emociona.</p><p>El color antes pastel de su habitación ya no es su favorito, ahora lo es los tonos nacarados del rojo.<br/><br/></p><p>−Como tu cabello...− le dice el monstruo.<br/><br/></p><p>Kagami solo ríe y ríe.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ EL MONSTRUO BAJO SU CAMA ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los vecinos llamaron a la policía en cuanto escucharon los gritos, los pedidos de ayuda, que parecían de un animal y los oficiales llegaron en cuestión de minutos.</p><p>En cuento entraron a la casa se encontraron con un niño en medio de la sala. Estaba completamente bañado en sangre. Por los vecinos supieron que ahí solo vivían el chico y su padre. Que la madre había muerto hacía apenas unos meses, <em>"Cayo de las escaleras dijo, pero todos sabemos que había violencia doméstica"</em><br/><br/></p><p class="">No sabían que decir, no sabían que pensar. El niño solo se dedicaba a mirar a una esquina cubierto por una manta térmica su piel desnuda, <em>"Esta conmocionado"</em> dictamina un médico "<em class="">Tiene signos de violencia, una investigación más a fondo nos dirá mas, pero es seguro que eso no será lo único que encontremos"</em></p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class="">
  <em class="">▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ EL MONSTRUO BAJO SU CAMA ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂</em>
</p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p class=""> </p><p>Una linda mujer le toma de su mano ya limpia de sangre. Intenta cubrir la mirada rojiza cuando un par de hombre sacan una camilla con un hombre en ella, le han puesto una sábana pero la sangre ya le ha empapado, es visible el acto al cual ha sido sometido.</p><p>Kagami alza su mano y dice adiós, haciendo que algunos vecinos mirones y la propia mujer a su lado sollocen. <em>"No sabe lo que hace"</em> piensan <em>"No entiende lo que ha pasado"</em><br/><br/></p><p>Pero Kagami le dice adiós a su tortura, a su monstruo en la habitación.<br/><br/></p><p>La casa se queda vacía poco a poco. Y en la planta alta, en la habitación sellada por la policía, una sombra se alza mientras mira como el niño de arriba de la cama se marcha. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ EL MONSTRUO BAJO SU CAMA ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La trabajadora social se ha vuelto loca, todos corren de aquí allá ¿El niño? ¿Dónde está el niño?</p><p>Mientras tanto en la oscuridad de la noche, Kagami va de la mano mientras un esponjoso conejito de polvo danza frente a el por la magia de su monstruo que ya no vive bajo su cama, llevándolo a los confines de la noche para no volver jamás.</p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>